First Meeting
by sexy-ferret
Summary: Jack has been watching Rapunzel for quite a long time and finally decides to go and learn more about her. One shot.


**I decided to try writing something a little bit different from what I normally do and this is the result! Please no flames I worked very hard on this.**

* * *

Jack had never seen anything like her before in all of his existence. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on. She had the voice of an angel and hair like the sun. Her eyes were a sparkling emerald green. Her cheeks were dusted with freckles that made her look as if she was softly kissed by the sun. Jack found her absolutely enchanting. Whenever he was free from his duties as a guardian, he would come to her tower and watch her from his spot on the windowsill. He would watch her do a variety of activities each morning. His favorite thing to watch her do was paint. She was one of the best painters he had seen in a long time. Each season change she would paint the landscape that lay in front of her tower. During the winter, he would make sure to cover everything so it looked absolutely breathtaking; he knew his princess- as he came to call her since he never got a chance to learn her name- would not be able to resist the urge to paint his masterpieces somewhere in her tower.

From what he also had observed she lived in her tower alone-apart from when a lady in red would come to visit her every so often during the day. She came around enough that Jack deduced that she must have been a relative of the girl. While he was ruminating this the woman stopped by for her daily visit. Instead of hovering above the tower in a precautionary manner like he usually did, Jack decided to stay near the window since he was almost positive that neither of them could see him. It was high time that Jack learned his princess's name.

She stopped at the base of the tower and called out, "Rapunzel, let down your hair!" That was another he forgot to mention, she had 70 foot long hair.

Seconds later a large mound of hair dropped to the ground and the women shifted the bag that she had been holding onto her shoulder and began climbing up. Jack was not paying much attention to this though since he was still hung up on finally learning Rapunzel's name. _A beautiful name for an equally beautiful girl. Now I can finally tell Bunnymund what her name is..._

He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost got shut out from the conversation when the red lady started to close the shutters on the window. He wedged his way through the closing windows and leaned his staff against it so he would not lose it. He hovered near the ceiling once the the staff was set down.

For a split second he thought that he saw Rapunzel look up to where he was hovering, but he shook the thought away.

"Hello, Mother. Why did you close the window just now?" She asked the question that Jack himself had been dying to ask.

"Oh no worries my dear it was just much to cold outside," Jack smiled at a job well done, "Mother is feeling run down again can you sing for me dear? Then afterwards I have a surprise for you!"

Rapunzel went to get a hairbrush and a stool while the woman-apparently her mother- set the bag down on a table. She then casually walked over to a big armchair that Rapunzel was sitting in front of. She handed the hairbrush to her mother and started to slowly sing.

Before his eyes, Jack saw Rapunzel's hair light up in a golden glow. His jaw dropped; he had never seen anything like that before. Her mother slowly started to brush her hair and Jack noticed that as she did so Rapunzel's mother became younger and healthier looking. This had Jack flabbergasted.

"Now, my little flower, onto your surprise!" Rapunzel followed her mother over to the table, on her way over Jack thought that she had once again looked up to where he was floating. He moved just to make sure that he would stay hidden.

"What is it mother?" Curiosity rang evident in her voice.

"I got you another book my dear! I hope that I chose correctly though, there wasn't much of a selection in the first place." She turned the cover around to face Rapunzel. The title read 'Fantastical Myths and Fantasies'. This intrigued Jack.

"I love it Mother! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Rapunzel jumped around in circles hugging the book to her chest. Then she grabbed her mother in a tight hug.

"Alright my flower, I must be off now. I am going to go and get ingredients for hazelnut soup for tomorrow's dinner!" Rapunzel followed her mother as she opened the window and sat down on the sill. Rapunzel dropped her hair so the woman could climb back to the ground. Once she was gone Rapunzel sat in the arm chair and curled up with her book.

Jack went behind her and read along with her, wanting to sate his curiosity about the book. They read for a while, but one chapter in particular caught his eye. There was a chapter about him! It talked all about what he did and there was a small section on the 'signs to know that you were visited by Jack Frost.' The author even had a small back story on how he became Jack Frost. It was entirely wrong of course.

Jack laughed and said, "They got that part totally wrong."

Rapunzel turned around and screamed, dropping her book onto the floor. Jack backed up to the wall momentarily forgetting about his ability to fly. She ran to her small kitchen where she grabbed a hanging pan from the wall. Jack held his hands up in surrender when she pointed it at him and walked towards him. Just because he was immortal did not mean it wouldn't hurt if she hit him with the pan.

"How did you get in here? Who are you? Are you after my hair? How long have you been standing there? What do you want? " She rapidly fired questions at Jack making his head spin a little bit. He was reluctant to reveal exactly who he was, but he also did not want to get knocked out. Nonetheless, he was happy that his princess could actually see him.

"To answer your first question: I flew in. As for the answer to the second question just look at the title of the chapter you were just reading before you dropped the book in shock." Rapunzel's jaw dropped at what he just said her pan lowering down slightly. He deiced to just ignore the rest of her questions for the time being.

"You...flew in? No. You are lying. Tell me the truth now before I knock you out." She had completely ignored my second answer focusing instead on my first answer.

"I am telling you the truth. I flew into your tower." She looked at him with disbelieving eyes and raised the pan back up. He really didn't want to freak her out, but she probably wouldn't believe him until he _showed_ her that he actually could fly. "I'll prove it to you."

With that he started to rise up near the ceiling, she dropped her pan in total shock. Her eyes and mouth were wide open.

She pointed a finger at him, "You-you-you-". Rapunzel promptly collapsed on the floor. Jack dropped to the ground quickly and rushed over to where she layed, passed out. He picked her up gently and put her into the armchair. While he was waiting for her to wake up, he picked up her forgotten book and went back to reading, laughing every so often at some of the things he read that were a little bit inaccurate (like how Bunnymund was actually just a cute little white fluffy bunny).

He only stopped what he was doing when he heard her starting to stir. He stood slightly off to the side so as not to startle Rapunzel when she awakened. She gripped the back of her head and winced in pain as she stood up. She looked around until her eyes landed on him, but this time she didn't screamed. She only gasped.

"So it wasn't a dream..." Rapunzel stared at him awestruck. Jack smirked and thanked his lucky stars that she didn't pick her frying pan back up. She walked toward him and held her hand out, almost like she wanted to touch him to see if he was actually real. "Who _are_ you?"

"Just check your book, princess," He handed her the book in his hand, already turned page up to the chapter she had left off on. When she took it from him, he stood back waiting for comprehension to dawn on her.

Only a few seconds later she looked back to him totally taken back. "Are you really Jack Frost? How do I know that you aren't just lying?"

He sighed. It obviously was not going to be easy to convince her of his actual identity. "Let me prove it to you then." He went over to the window where his staff was and waved it. The entire inside of the tower was covered in a light blanket of snow and there was snow gently falling from the ceiling. Then a gust of wind blew everything out the window and the snow was gone as quick as it had come.

"Wow! You are really him!"

"Told you so," he chuckled at her surprise.

"Don't think that I won't still use the frying pan on you." That made him stop laughing almost immediately.

Even though he knew she had forgotten about her other questions, he still had to ask, "So, princess, did you want the answer to your other questions?"

Her excitement was momentarily gone, "Now that you reminded me, yes, I do want the other answers." She not-so-subtly pulled her hair closer to her. Just because he was immortal didn't mean that Jack still couldn't have a use for her hair.

"First off, no I do not want your hair. As fascinating as it is I don't really have a use for it considering that I _am _immortal. Secondly, I have been in here since your mother was here but I had been outside longer than that. Lastly, all I wanted to do was learn more about the beautiful girl that I have been watching for so long." Jack mentally berated himself. _Wow. Stalker much?_

"You-you think I am beautiful?"

Jack turned on the charm, "The prettiest girl that I have seen in all of my existence. You could give an angel a run for her money."

Rapunzel blushed at his statement. It was evident that she had never been told that before. She was completely speechless.

"You are a unique and one of a kind girl, Rapunzel, and you are one of the most talented painters that I have ever come across," Now that Jack was getting to tell Rapunzel how he really felt, he didn't want to stop, "and you are one of the few people that can melt my frozen heart."

He had slowly been walking towards her and by the time that he had finished his confessions, he was standing so close that their chests were almost touching.

"...Wow..." She sounded _very_ surprised.

"Those were my exact words when I first saw you, but now I have a question of my own to ask you-when did you start being able to see me?"

She turned away from him and started pacing while thinking out loud, "Well I guess I kind of believed in you before I got that book from Mother, but I had never heard _much_ about you. Though after reading that book, I definitely believed that it was possible for you to exist since it would explain the sudden winters that occur every year."

"Well it is nice to know that there are _some_ people that still believe in me. Nowadays there are some kids that are starting to not believe in me."

"So...how much of that chapter is actually true?" She stood in front of him again when she was finished with her pacing.

"Well, most of it is pretty accurate actually. The only part that is a little off is how I became to be Jack Frost-," Rapunzel looked ready to ask him a question-probably wanting to know the story of how he became Jack Frost-but he continued on before she could interrupt, "-and before you ask I am not going to tell you right now because to be honest it is a bit of a downer and I don't want to spoil your good mood with some...ancient history."

Luckily, Rapunzel dropped the subject. Jack looked around the tower at her paintings as a comfortable silence settled over them.

"Hey, Rapunzel," She looked over at him, "What did you think of my little masterpieces with the land?"

She grinned, "I absolutely love them! Wintertime was always my favorite season to paint because it always looked the prettiest. Was all that you?"

He nodded, "If there is one thing that I enjoy to most it is to bring happiness to people in anyway that I can with my winter powers. It's nice to know that I succeded in making you happy."

"Winter was the one thing I always looked forward to the most beside spring, I love how everything can look so alive even though it's all frozen."

He blushed slightly at her compliments. She had a smile on her face from talking about her love of winter. "You know, Rapunzel, you should smile like that more often... it makes you look even prettier than you already are."

He didn't mean to say that; his thoughts just sort of slipped out of his mouth. It made her smile even more and soon she was blushing quite a bit.

"So...you really think I am pretty?" She still seemed unbelieving that she was beautiful.

"Of course I do; you don't think that you are?" He was sincerely confused as to why she was shocked that he thought she looked beautiful;

"Well...no one has ever really said something like that to me before so, I just figured that nobody would ever think that way about me."

This made Jack sad. No girl should ever think that she is not pretty. "Not even your mom tells you that you're beautiful?"

She tried not to meet his gaze, "She _would _say things like that but then insult me afterwards. So now I just think that about myself."

"Nobody else has never said anything like that to you?" Jack was astonished that her mother treated her like that. A mother should be the one to make you feel better, not be the one that brings you down. He couldn't believe that Rapunzel still wanted to live with her.

"Besides you I haven't really talked to anybody else. Mother says that if I go to the outside world people will want to kidnap me or cut my hair to use it for their own purposes. The world is full of evil people and she is just trying to keep me safe."

"At least she has your best interest at heart."

"Mother always has and that's one of the things I love about her," She walked over to the table in her kitchen and sat down in a chair. He decided to follow her and sit across from her. There was a plate of cookies that was out in the middle of the table and Jack reached out to take one. It was one of the best cookies that he had ever tasted - and he has had _a lot_ of cookies.

"Did you make these yourself because they are the best cookies that I have ever eaten."

"Yes, when you have lived in a tower for eighteen years, you learn how to perfect things overtime-otherwise you eventually die of boredom. Now I can bake almost anything perfectly. For example, right now I am trying to perfect my baking skills."

He took another cookie and ate it in one bite. This made her giggle and him smile a little bit. He made her laugh even more by using the wind and some snowflakes to make her long hair dance around.

"So, Jack, tell me more about yourself? I'm dying to know more about you." Jack told her everything that he could about himself. His favorite color, food, what he liked to do when he was bored, he told her some stories about his family, and he even told he a little bit about the guardians (as much as he could without breaking any rules).

In turn, he asked her the same questions and she responded with equally interesting answers. The most interesting thing about her was her relationship with her mother. She didn't say much about it but, he could definitely tell that something about it was off.

They sat there and talked for quite a long time. They talked about anything and everything and the two never ran out of things to talk about. Neither one of them even noticed that time was passing quickly. Jack looked out the window and saw that the sun was starting to set. As much as he liked talking to her he needed to get going so he wouldn't fall so far behind schedule. "I think it's time for me to get going..."

She casually grabbed his hand and asked, "You are going to come back here, right? This won't be the last time I will see you?" She looked at him with hopeful puppy dog eyes.

"Well I do have a couple of places I need to visit that are in need of some snow but, other then that I do not have much to do. I think that I am most definetely going to come back soon."

She smiled widely, appeased with the answer that she was given. She might not have known him for long but it was evident that she had already become quite attached to him. It made his heart jump a little bit knowing that she was smiling because of him.

"Unfortunately, my dear, it is time for me to go. Countries call to me asking for snow and it is my duty to answer the call. Until next time, my princess." He bowed chivalrously and kissed the back of her hand. He grabbed his staff and flew out the window looking back at her with a small smirk. When he was outside, she ran to the window and watched him fly off towards his next destination, waving until she could no longer see him. Jack made sure that he would hurry back soon to see the lovely creature that was his princess.

* * *

**Leave a review and tell me how it was. I will be updating my other stories soon but I have a sorta busy weekend so it depends on how much free time I have. **

**Tata for now!**

**sexy-ferret**


End file.
